lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Die Together
It was a another boring Friday. I deiced to be kept in my room for that Friday. But I wish didn't. I FINALLY got an AR cheat card (or something like that.) from my mom. I inserted the card into my DSI and inserted a (long) code into the file. Finally,I started to play my Pokemon Black game,which i had about 3 Lv.100 Pokemon. The code I inserted into the AR before,It was a code to get Eevee in the wild. Oh Eevee.It has been my favorite Pokemon ever since I discorved the little Pokemon. As walking around the grass (near route 1) i had a level 2 PatRat,because the Eevee would be a Lv.1.Then,i got a chill down my young spine.After the chill,a tuft of grass moved,like when you could get an Aundio.It was right next to me.I walked to the tuft and a battle started. I screamed in r age when the level on an EEVEE was 100! 'WHAT THE HECK!' I screamed again in rage.Luckily,i brought my Lv.100 Charizard because i really needed it so i could fly to route 1. In a rush,I selected 'CHARIZARD' to battle.I used 'Cut'.It took half damage. The Eevee used 'Tickle',but it missed. I used 'Fly' and waited. The Eevee used 'Take Down'. 'Its Super Effetive!' 'WHAT!?' I yelled in terror. Charizard was in the sky! It couldn't of possably even touch Charizard! Charizard's attack didn't do much.It didn't even do damage.The (poor) Charizard landed into the battle field with a sinkening crunch. It even lost almost health! It couldn't attack until the Eevee made a move. I closed my eyes thinking what to do.After opening my eyes,the Eevee was in a pokeball! 'What!?' I shouted,stareing at the screen.I caught'¦it'¦.i finally caught and Eevee'¦. but how? All of a sudden,the screen went black.I screamed.All my Pokemon were'¦.dead. All of them'¦but the Eeevee. I went into battle,I couldn't controll the Eevee. It had tints of blue in it's fur. A demonic mouth,and black eyes. To black pits'¦.thoose were it's eyes. The Pokemon who appered,was the one i hated most of all.. Gendgar. The Gendgar had a Smirk of it's face. And the same eyes as my Eevee. NOW the level Eevee had was 1,which is why the gendgar had a smirk on it's face a ghuess. The gendgar whent first. It used TRANSFORM? It turned into'¦ a Charizard? My Charizard! Oh my poor Charizard! On its stomach,was dent,with a tint of faint red. It had no eyes,and no tail. 'Charizard used Curse!' 'Eevee was cursed!' Good.The Eevee should die.After what it has been putting me and my poor Charizard in all this crap. 'Eevee used Together Death!' What? Who was going to die with Eevee? 'Jackie is feeling faint!' Jackie.Its what i named my trainer because thats what my friends in real lie called me. But then,my chest hurted,and my eyes were in pain. '???:Hello Master.We will die together.' 'What?' Was the game talking to me? 'EeVee:I don't care what happens to me now.We will die together.' Then a had a coughing fit. I coughed up blood. Then a shot of pain went up my spine. Then. I died. Eevee was with me. 'Eevee:Come out when you want to go to hell.' ---- From here. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Paukymaun Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Im died Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Crappypasta Category:Random Capitalization